


Unrequited-Raphael

by xMorsmordr3



Series: Unrequited [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: Part 2 of the Unrequited series





	Unrequited-Raphael

Raphael was fuming, his chest heaving with every rough breath he took, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. The visual daggers he was raining down on you should have made you retreat into a corner, but you stood firm throwing him his own look of loathing. Your arms were crossed stubbornly across your chest, a look of defiance on your face.  
You didn’t even know what had started this fight, but it had soon gotten way out of hand. Leo and Donnie had to eventually pull you two apart and sequester you in your respective corners. Underneath your fury you felt a layer of sadness with pinpricks of regret. You hated fighting with him, but for some reason he held massive amounts of animosity towards you and arguments were inevitable. You shook your head, fighting off angry tears and stepped back away from Leo. You grabbed your bag and stomped to the exit.  
“FUCK YOU RAPHAEL!” You bellowed as you walked out. He bristled at the insult, punching the wall before storming to his room. His rampage continued after he slammed his door, he punched, kicked and ripped at whatever he could reach, the feel of everything being destroyed by his hand was therapeutic. He didn’t stop until he heard the knock on the door.  
“Fuck off Mikey!” He snarled, throwing himself into his chair. He didn’t need Mikey’s bullshit right now. He was already disgusted with himself. He hung his head in shame. He never wanted that to happen. He can’t stand fighting with you, but he didn’t know how to act around you anymore. His insecurities always manifested in anger and around you they went haywire.  
Mikey pushed himself into the room anyway, and stood over Raph with his arms crossed. A rare scowl on his face.  
“Bro, what the hell was that??”  
“Mikey, I’m serious. Fuck. Off! I’m not in the mood for your shit.”  
“I don’t care dude. That was fucking harsh! Why do you always spaz out on her like that? She’s our friend she doesn’t deserve that.”  
Raphael wrung his hands in anger, his shoulders rolling.  
“I know that Mikey! I don’t need you makin me feel worse than I already do.”  
“Why are you always so rude to her bro?”  
“It’s complicated.” He mumbled, his eyes darting back and forth as they filled with embarrassed tears.  
Mikey shook his head in disbelief and strode toward the door.  
“Well you better call her and apologize dude. I’m sick of seeing her cry over you and your issues.” Raphael sank into his chair, the guilt rose within his chest like a great many headed beast, it’s wicked tongue licking his insides and tainting them with its venom. Mikey being the voice of reason was unheard of, but he wasn’t wrong. Not in the slightest. Raph was also sick of bringing you to tears, all he wanted was to love you, to hold you and protect you, but he didn’t know how to even voice those feelings. And so he lashed out and pushed you as far away as he could. Nevertheless it wasn’t working, the feelings he had were growing exponentially, he just couldn’t fight them anymore. Turning his phone over in his hands he sighed, stilling himself for what he was about to do. He tentatively opened his messaging app and scrolled down to your thread.  
•I wanna apologize for tonight. Can we talk? Please??

You were stomping a circle in the middle of your living room, still seething from earlier.  
“How dare he?” You hissed, your hands still curled tightly in fists. The tears continued their constant stream down your face, your silent rampage doing nothing to cease the flow. You were spent, physically and emotionally. The constant and confusing animosity with Raphael was taking its toll. You had no idea what started this feud but it had begun to gnaw away at your insides, leaving your nerve endings stripped and bare, causing each and every pang of pain that much more unbearable. You scoured your memories trying to find out where the friendship had soured, but it was so confusing, it seemed like over night his feelings for you had curdled like month old milk. Before that you both had gotten along fantastically, your shared love of martial arts and horror movies, him showing you how to properly curl barbells...you soon found yourself falling for him. You fell harder than you thought possible and you hate to admit that it terrified you at first. Mostly because of who he was, what would people say? What would he say? Would he even feel the same way or would he be disgusted by the thought of you two together?  
The memory came rushing back now, storming into your mind and thundering down on every part of your brain. You now remember vividly the first fight you had ever had. The night you came back from a blind date your friend demanded you attend or she would spill your secrets to Raph. Reluctantly you went, having the worst time and only thinking of him, but the night you returned to the lair to vent about the horrible experience and finally voice your feelings he coldly rebuffed you. His icy indifference toward you after that had slowly morphed into mutual hatred. A hatred so powerful it burned away every good memory you once shared and replaced them with bitter regret. You slumped against the wall, your jacket still around your shoulders as you slid pitifully down to the floor. Did he think you had meant to brag about your date? Was that the reason for your sudden rift? The chiming of your phone snapped you back to reality. You expected it to be Mikey apologizing once again for his brothers behavior. You were stunned to see the sympathy instead coming from the source of the problem for once. You twirled the phone over in your hands, contemplating your reply.  
•Fine. Meet me on the roof. 

“What did you want to discuss?” You got right to the point, a slight edge to your voice. He took a deep breath and exhaled trying to ready himself for what he was about to do. You looked expectedly up at him, his eyes drilled intently into yours.  
“I wanna apologize in person for all the shit that’s gone down these couple of months. It was unnecessary and I’m sorry.” You were stuck, the seemingly sincere apology was accompanied by a sincere look of guilt tinged with sorrow.  
“If you’re fucking with me I swear-“  
“I’m not! I promise, I’m sick of fighting all the time over dumb shit. I really am.”  
“I am too. I never wanted this for us. We use to be inseparable and I miss that.”  
“I miss that too. You were the only one that could appreciate my love for Frankenstein.”  
“Then why did you start ignoring me? That really really hurt Raphael.”  
He faltered, his eyes dropped to the ground and he turned his back to you leaning nervously onto the railing. This was it. Now or never. He exhaled sharply opening his mouth to answer, nothing came out. You cocked your eyebrow at him while moving to stand next to him. You both looked out over the city in silence as he summoned his courage.  
“I...I was jealous and mad because you went out with that guy.” He whispered to no one in particular. His cheeks deepened in embarrassment. Your stomach erupted in backflips and butterflies. It felt like your heart had started twerking in excitement, even though you were ecstatic you kept your reactions neutral.  
“I really really wish you would have told me that before all this. Everything could have been so different.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If you hadn’t acted like such a dick to me that night you would have found out how much I hated that date. He was way too timid and boring. I spent the whole time wishing I was with you in the lair having our moviefests.” You moved closer to him, pressing your arms together and ghosting your fingers over the back of his. He froze at your touch, his body as rigid as a statue and his breath coming out quicker than normal.  
“What are you sayin?” He asked his voice a little gruffer than usual. You turned to him your eyes burning into his.  
“I love you idiot. I’ve been in love with you for so long but you wouldn’t stop being an asshol-“ His lips crashing down around yours cut you off, your unfinished sentence lost in the relief of his arms finally wrapping around your body to hug you tightly to him. You melted in his touch your hands dripping down to bunch the fabric of his pockets in your fists. You swear you could feel your soul float from your body and ascend to the heavens. You had never felt anything so magnificent than his hands on your waist or his lips pressing firmly against yours. It felt like little jolts of overcharged electricity was surging through every part of your being. You had waited and wanted this for so long and the payoff was better than you ever imagined. He broke away, gasping for air and needing your lips like a fish needs water. You nuzzled your face in his neck inhaling in his musk, your chests moving in unison. He slithered his hand up your spine until it came to rest on the back of your neck. He gripped the flesh ,almost possessively, and forced the muscle back until you were staring into his eyes again.  
“I love you too shorty.”


End file.
